Bend to her Will
by Lord Shockwave
Summary: Connor's parents and brother go out of town and he is left alone with Gisela. And he must do anything to satisfy her. Even her "Dirty Work".
1. Chapter 1: First Control Action

_Bend to her Will_

**My first attempt at something of a smut. Nothing special, just want to see if I can make an actual one. ****This chapter will be very short. But the summary is simple: Connor's parents and brother go out of town and he is left alone with Gisela. And he must do anything to satisfy her. Even her "Dirty Work" if you know what I mean. So enjoy.**

**Oh yeah I advise anyone who doesn't like this kind of story to not read it. In other words read at your own risk. **

Gisela sat alone in her room.

She was all alone in the house, only Connor was with her. He was currently doing her laundry. Because his parents and brother where out for the entire week and they said Connor had to do anything Gisela asked him to.

Gisela enjoyed the power she had over him. It was quite satisfying.

But apparently not satisfying enough….

She thought and thought of what to do to satisfy herself with the power she had over Connor. Yes what could she do.

**About 10 minutes later….**

She had an idea.

It was a little devious. But she thought Connor would like it.

All she needed to do was call him.

**With Connor…**

_Ugh that girl is gonna be my dead sooner or later _Connor thought as he walked to Gisela's room.

She called and said she needed his help.

He's been doing everything she asked. And they where alone for only a day.

He opened the door and walked in. She stood there with her arms folded.

"What is it this time Gisela?" he asked maybe a little to harshly.

She smiled. It was a mischievous smile that Connor was always scared of. Because it meant nothing good for him.

"Well I want you to something for me. First of all come to me and then sit down on the floor" she says.

Connor raised his eyebrow. _What is she thinking _he thought. "Now" she said in a demanding tone. This of course scared him even more so he sat down on the floor.

"Sit on your knees Connor" she demanded. Connor sighed and sat on his knees.

She walked towards him "good now look at the ground" she said. "What! Why?" he asked to her. "Because I don't want you to look at me for a while. So get your eyes on the ground" she said.

Connor did what was told and held his eyes on the ground.

**About a minute later…..**

"Okay Con you can lift your head up" Gisela said and Connor lifted his head up. He saw Gisela fondling something in her hand. He took a closer look and saw it where Gisela's panties.

Connor felt himself getting warm. Or that was because all the windows and the door was closed.

She threw her panties next to him on the ground. "I'm sure you have questions so I just get right to the point. I'm horny as heck and I'm tired of using my fingers so…," she grabbed Connor by his head and lifted so he could see her eyes "your going to use that pretty little mouth of yours to satisfy my needs. Understood" she said.

"Are you crazy. No way" Connor yelled. Gisela just gripped his head tighter and put her other hand on her skirt. "Why don't you want this Con. Many guys can only dream of this. So just enjoy it, I know I will" she blinked at him and raised her skirt up. Revealing her slightly wet womanhood.

With a hard push Gisela forced Connor's mouth against her womanhood. She held her grip on his head and forced him to stay there.

"Do it Connor. The faster you satisfy me, the sooner you can leave and rest. I promise" she says softly.

Connor knew that doing what she wanted was the only way out of this mess.

Against his will he pressed his mouth to her dripping womanhood. He slowly licked her folds with his tongue. Gisela began to moan a little. Connor hated this, he was practically her slave, and now he was pleasuring her on his knees.

How the mighty have fallen.

Gisela on the other hand enjoyed every moment of this. This was way better than her own fingers, she moaned loudly at the pleasure she was receiving.

Connor stuck his tongue inside her wet folds. Hoping this would make sure he got to leave sooner. Gisela still kept her hands gripped onto his head, to make sure he wouldn't leave his place.

"Mmmm…ah…yes" she moaned. She was coming close to her climax. She herself played with her clothes covered breasts. She began to moan louder.

"Oh yeah….I'm gonna…." She didn't finish her sentence as she came hard. Connor felt her juice come on face and he quickly withdrew his head the moment Gisela loosened her arms.

Connor wiped the juices from his face with disgust. Gisela let out a satisfied moan and looked at Connor "well done. Your free to go" she said.

Connor stood up and ran out of her room. This time Gisela grinned _this is going to be a fun week_ she thought.

**Alright, I feel weird writing this. I know it might not be good, but I'm trying to learn how it has to go. And this is probably the first Connor Undercover rated M fic. I will continue it for sure, reviews are appreciated. **


	2. Chapter 2: Gisela Takes What Hers

**Well in this chapter I tried to write something of a lemon. I apologize if you don't like the way I'm doing it, ITS MY FIRST TRY PEOPLE!. Ughh.. pardon my language, now lets just get on with the story.**

Gisela was feeling really good.

She way laying on her bed with a feeling of satisfaction. She finally knew something Connor could do for her better then her laundry.

And the rest would start tomorrow morning.

She went to sleep with a devious smile. Tomorrow she would feel a lot better then tonight. In more ways then one.

**The next morning…..**

Connor woke up and jawed.

It was nice to sleep without Ty snoring all the time. But he still felt that awful taste from yesterday in his mouth.

Most guys would find it a dream to lick Gisela's most precious body part. But only to get "pleasure" in return. What Connor experienced was only pleasure for her. Not for him.

He heard his phone buzz. Meaning Gisela wanted him to come to her.

He didn't took the phone and just walked down the hallway to her room. He hoped he didn't have to lick her again. He opened the door and stomped in. There she stood wearing her trademark pajama.

"Hey there sweet Con…" Connor instantly cut her off "listen whatever you need me for I'm not licking your pussy again" he said.

Gisela just smiled "that's not what I wanted Connor. But I do want something else. I think I saw a spider on my bed, can you get it away?" she asked with a somewhat pleading voice.

"Fine" Connor said and looked at her bed. But found no spider, instead he fell a large pain on the back of his head and fell down on the bed.

Gisela stood there with a baseball bet. It maybe was a little harsh, but she once again horny as heck. So she had to do something.

She smiled to herself and walked towards one of her suitcases.

"I know he will enjoy this, and I certainly will" she said as she opened her suitcase and took out a set of handcuffs.

She smiled again and walked towards him.

**About an hour later…**

Connor woke up with the feeling like someone hit him on the head.

When he looked to himself he saw he was almost completely undressed. He only wore his boxers. _Gisela! _He screamed in his mind.

And there she stood before him. Still wearing everything. "Hello Connor how do you feel?" she asked sweetly. "How do I feel. I'm handcuffed to your bed and half-naked, how do you think I'm feeling" he yelled.

She just smiled and got closer to him. Sitting next to where he was chained.

"Listen Connor. You don't need to lick me again. Instead…I want you inside of me" that last part she whispered to him. "What. I rather lick you" he said in defense.

Gisela smiled once again and slowly let her hands go to the top op her pajama shirt. She slowly unbuttoned it, when she finally got all the buttons loose she took of her top and threw hit on the ground, exposing her full and bare breasts.

Connor wanted to say something but could bring out no word. "There nice aren't they Con. And they're all yours" she said. She got closer to him, making her breasts touch his chest. "If you want them Con. Just open your mouth."

Connor still amazed by her beautiful breasts did what he was told. He slightly opened his mouth and Gisela giggled. She took her right breast towards his mouth and he enclosed it on contact.

"Suck it dear Connor make me feel good?" she pleaded. Connor slowly began to suckle her nipple and Gisela began to moan.

After a while she switched to her left breast and Connor sucked on that to. She was beginning to grow wet and Connor began to feel hard.

She took her breasts away from his and looked at his growing erection. "It's time for what I've been waiting for" she said and got of the bed.

She made her way to his boxers and took her hands at both sides of them. With a quick push she pushed the boxers down, revealing his hardened erection.

"Wow. Its so beautiful" Gisela said and once again began to sit on the bed.

Quickly she gave his manhood a small but wet kiss. She looked at Connor who clearly enjoyed it. She came up with an idea.

"Say Connor. As thanks for last night, I'm going to return the favor" she said. And within seconds she engulfed his manhood in her mouth.

Connor moaned loudly. It felt better then anything he ever felt before. "Oh yeah…Gisela…it feels" he moaned all out. The feeling was to great for words.

She sucked him for a few minutes before he yelled "I'm gonna…" he stopped at the moment he shot his semen in her mouth.

She came up for air and swallowed his load. "Tasty. Now on to the main part" she said. Connor still couldn't believe she had that stamina, and that he just came in her mouth. This went above his wildest fantasies.

She slowly let her pajama pants drop to the floor. And her panties soon followed. Allowing Connor to see her most precious part once again.

She climbed on bed and hovered her womanhood above his manhood. "Ready for it Connor. Here comes the ride of your live" she said and lowered herself down on him. His manhood sliding trough her wet folds.

This time Connor was lost in pleasure as she bobbed up and down on his shaft. The pleasuring was to overbearing. "Gisela…oh…" he moaned.

"Mmmm…yeah baby…be mine…..fuck me with your big cock" she moaned out while going up and down.

It continued for minutes and the pleasure building up reached its peak. "Connor come into me….cum into my pussy" she yelled. Connor couldn't contain himself any longer and her moan just made it more impossible.

And finally he released his seed into her waiting pussy and she came the same time, spraying her juices over his cock.

Gisela moaned one last time and got of his manhood. "Well done Connor and what did you think of it?" she asked. "It was amazing" he said.

Gisela smiled to herself and kissed his forehead. "Glad to hear, and tell me do you want more of it?" she asked. Connor nodded. "Good. Cause I can give you more, but first lets get some rest" she said and laid down on his chest. Her bare breast touching his chest.

And from here on she knew.

He was officially bend to her will.

**So that was my first lemon. For everyone who reads this, tell me what you think of it. Please tell me I'm a curious 17-year old man who wants to know what you think. Uhmm… sorry for my language. Well this was Lord Shockwave and until the next cha****pter.**


	3. Chapter 3: Fun in the Shower

**Since last chapter went pretty good, why not make something new. And it will be a be****tter way to know how to write lemons. So here's chapter 3.**

Connor was silently taking a shower.

He felt really good after that amazing experience. It was only a few hours ago and he felt the need for more.

Maybe that just was so with sex. Once you felt the pleasure of it. You want more.

But Connor also felt that the last two times he was easily bend to Gisela's will. She took advantage of him. Making sure she received most of the pleasure.

Trough the sounds of falling water he heard the door of the shower open.

When he looked he saw Gisela completely undressed walking in.

"May I join you Connor?" she asked just as sweet as always. "No" Connor quickly yelled at her.

Like always she just smiled and walked further to him. She placed her hands on his shoulder but slowly went down "come on Con. Don't deny you didn't like your treatment in the morning" she said.

"Gisela I won't deny it felt really good," her hand went lower "but your going to far with this. I'm not your sex toy Gisela. I will not pleasure you on my knees" he told her. After he said that Gisela took hold of his manhood.

"I know that Connor," she slowly rubbed his manhood, hoping it would become hard "but I can at least try can I" she said.

Connor noticed the feeling of her hand rubbing his manhood. He tried to resist how good it felt when he became rock hard.

Then she got on her knees….

Connor became scared and stepped away. "Aww come on Connor please just one lick" she pleaded with a sad expression. "No" Connor said. "Please just 1 little kiss. I promise that's all" she pleaded.

Connor looked into her eyes. She was beautiful with the water spraying over her.

But should he really do it. She is very seductive and persuasive.

"Alright fine but that's that" he said.

Gisela smiled and said "thank you. Now come over here" Connor did as he was told and came to her.

She looked at his cock for a while. Admiring his length.

"What are you waiting for?" Connor asked. She smiled as devious as always. She puts her hands at the sides of his leg and gives his length a full wet kiss right on the head.

And just as Connor wanted to step back….

Gisela pulled her arms away and forced them around his wait before taking his whole length into her mouth and sucking.

He was tricked again…

Connor tried to push Gisela's head of his length or make her arms loose. But her grip on him was far to strong. He was totally at her mercy.

Eventually, the magnificent feeling he had earlier this day returned and Connor couldn't help but let out a moan.

And Gisela knew. Once he experienced the pleasure she could give him, he would be all for her. And nobody else.

She released 1 of her arms and used her free hand to caress his balls. Making him moan even more.

"Gisela I'm…." he didn't say anything when Gisela released his cock and made face to face with him. "Why did you stop?" Connor asked.

"Well I can give you more. But then you have to wash me" she grabbed her soap from the ground and put some on Connor's hands.

Connor stood there while Gisela stood there in all her naked glory, waiting for him. "Of course if you don't want to feel the great feeling I give you then…" Connor cut her off by saying "no I will do it" Gisela smiled.

Gisela pointed with her finger to her breasts. Signifying he should start there. Connor used his soap covered hands to caress her beautiful and big breasts.

Gisela softly moaned. "You do it so good, you won't mind doing it more then once right?" she asked sweetly. "Of course" Connor said enjoying the feeling of her breasts in his wet hands.

She placed her arms at the back of his neck and forced his lips onto her. Connor took this opportunity to lay his soap covered hands on her ass.

The kissing became really intense after a while and Connor softly caressed her ass. Gisela left his mouth and brought him to the wall behind them.

"I'm horny Connor. And you have the cure" she said. Connor looked at her, it took a while to understand but he knew what he had to do.

He placed his hardened length at her entrance and pushed in. He slowly trusted into her. She began to moan.

"Yes…mmm….fuck me. Fuck me like there is no tomorrow" she moaned. Connor trusted harder into her, causing Gisela to scream in pleasure.

Once again she grabbed the back of his head and forced his head in between her breasts. Connor at instinct began to lick both her breasts as they bounced up and down. "Yes Con. Fuck me hard, just like that….AHHH" she yelled as Connor emptied his seed inside of her and she came soon after.

She was disappointed when he pulled out. "Wow that feels so good" Connor said. Gisela smiled devious, she got him.

"Glad to hear Connor. Say why don't you come to my room tomorrow and I make you feel good as thanks for this. But first…." She pointed at her wet entrance.

Connor instantly got on his knees and began to lick her dripping entrance. Gisela caressed the back of his head and smiled victorious.

_He is all mine _she thought.

**So, that was chapter 3. I hoped it was good. I have the feelings I just keep getting better at this. Until next time.**


End file.
